minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of The First Administrator
Hey it's me League Fighter's, why are you looking at this, go read!!! The Administrator''' was cruel'' But we follow his one rule and that was to never find a way the unlock the secret power no matter what time of day you water the flower. '''T''he Administrator'' was watching, trying to learn'' freeing them all for his return! The Return of The First Administrator ''' During the time of Minecraft, when the Old Owner (Notch) had made the game, he had met someone disturbing on his event's, a Player who seemed to log on the game before it was even released, a player who messaged him everywhere, Notch then began to become more and more curious over time, and before giving him admin, he had gave him a secret code, a secret way to access administrator, the powers of administrator would give the player infinite power and free will to access hidden servers, shut them down, or ban player's accounts. Nobody during the development knew what the player was or if it even was a player, the power he had lasted long and they where to remove it after realizing what mistake they where doing, but they couldn't remove it, they couldn't remove it, and so he threatened to remove there powers if they ever tried to threaten him, they tried and tried to remove him but they couldn't, so lastly, they could only battle him, and that was through source code, the owner realized that the administrator was not even a player but an A.I aware account, and so they did hours and hours of coding and found a way to shut off the A.I but they had one problem to do, and that was to kill the account in Minecraft, by battling it, the admin was ruthless. And stopped at nothing to execute commands, but lastly they removed him, and he threatened to trap them in the game when he returns, but he hasn't, he hasn't returned, and it's been since 2010 and he hasn't came back since 7 and half years, but now he will returns, he has awoken and needs his A.i structure back, and the only way he can do that, is with Minecraft, and to invade a Player's World, That Player is (To Be Revealed in Story), and he will tell you everything. '''Chapter 1 - Minecraft Drama I logged on Minecraft, and hoping my action's wouldn't cost me. I logged on, and to see my action's did cost me a-lot, they costed me everything. I had been banned from the server, and I went to my friend's one. I had got a notification on the side, that told me a package was delivered on my front porch, I never ordered a package? and I never even heard of the site TheFirst.net, I wnet outside to see the package, the design was interesting, and what was more interesting, it said Minecraft Virtual reality helmet, "Feels like your actually there" "Almost real", and that was real enough for me to take it in and try it on, I took it in the house and opened the box, to my surprise, no instruction manual, just put it on. This was getting better the moment I had seen it, I sat by my PC, but it on, and it was almost like I could see out my player's, in-fact I could, I could see, the only flaw was, when I punched the tree, I could feel it, and what was strange I couldn't feel my surroundings in real life, which made it hard to take the headset off, I then looked around, and thought to myself. This is enough to try, I'll continue later on, but then I heard a click on my helmet, I couldn't take it off, I couldn't even feel where my hand was, all I could feel was the hands in the game, It was like I was sucked in the game, but I wasn't, god know's if I hit my head in real life, I could be a goner, I couldn't get off the headset, I then heard a voice, from in the game, and looked beside me to see a chat bar pop up in front of my eyes. Hello I also seemed to hear it, which was strange, it had a rather dark but calming voice, as if it was sinister, and calm at the same time, which made me feel confused. Chapter 2 - The Strange Being in the Fog I didn't know how to talk since, I was used to typing with a keyboard, I just waved Hello! in the middle of nowhere and nothing happened, I just gave up and began walking around the place, I punched a tree to collect some wood, I felt the punch, and it didn't hurt for some reason, I kept on walking, when I noticed the area I was going was a woody area, and some fog began to form there, deep fog. I kept going, "Hello" I said, nothing, the fog was thick, and towards the deep fog, I could see a tall dark player with what seemed to be a knight light helmet and it was staking at me with it's eye's, that looked like white dots, (Not Herobrine, Ok). I walked towards the fog, and it said something to me. "Closer, and Closer to the darkness, If you don't mind" I immediately backed up, and pulled out a stick which would be useless if I had to fight it. "I don't bite, I am nothing but Code, and 0's" It said, I asked it to show it self, and it responded back to me. "Darkness does not show, without a form" I looked at with confusion, I didn't understand why it was black and tall, and why it didn't want to come from the fog. And Why don't you Get yourself a Form! I said, as it popped in the chat, I just learned how to chat without a keyboard or mouse. I looked at the creature, and then it moved left rather quickily, "That is what I cam here for Davis.", "I need you to get my form back" My heart skipped a beat and I fell to the ground, "How did it know my name?", I then looked up waving my hand in anger, "Leave this place, I will not help you!" I said. "Very Well" The Thing said, as it ducked down in the fog, it began to clear out, and the fog was gone, I looked around, wondering what just happened, as I continued on in the forest. I kept continuing, when I heard a voice, the same one before, it was the thing again, "I have something that you would want" It said, and "What is that exactly" I said, "The headSET!" It said, and I knew what it meant, "I can unlock the headset, and you can be free from this world." "But it come'es with a price." It said, I didn't want to know what the price was, but then again, I didn't want to end up as a skeleton because I ended up starving in the real world. "What is the Price exactly!" "The Price itself, is for you to re-build my A.I structure!" Coding, I thought to myself, but how was I going to do that, I would I be able to re-build a structure without a password. Command Prompt popped up in front of my eye's, and it was very 3d like, I spun the prompt tab around like a disk, and then I saw, I was already the being's password already in there, I was able to see the structure of it, but I wasn't able to hack it or minipulate it. I knew this wasn't a player, but an A.I, which I sorta enw from the beginning. I knew how to code, I just didn't want to use it for the wrong reasons, and I knew this person was the type to use it bad ways, I hacked before, and cheated, but I stopped doing that stuff, and promised myself to I saw the fog rise up, and the shadow slender being rose again in the distance, waiting while I come up with an conclusion. "Tick, Tock" "The Clock is running out" It said, in the distance, as I saw it hold up what seemed to be a hourglass. I had to come up with an conclusion, quick, help him, or suffer. Chapter 3 - Decisions "There is a Map that is in this seed, and in this I.P" "Find it, bring it to me, and I will let you go!" The being said, as the shadow of the being swooped down int he fog, and left it leave. "You only have 5 days" It said before fully emerging into the dust into the ground. I had walked over to where it left at, and nothing was there but a chest, the chest contained some iron armor, and a Map that was all broken up to nothingness. I looked around. I wanted to go back to real life, I wanted this headset off, and most importantly, I didn't want to die. During the time of my journey, I had stopped by a Village which seemed to have a wall around it, on the other side, some player's where poking a Zombie to death. I looked around, using my tracker cheats, to track the Map, The Map led to my friend (Mark) who seemingly led right to me. "Davis ITS YOU, Look man I gotta tell you something crazy that's happening" I looked at him, and he knew that I was on the same quest to. "Did he get you!" And then he stopped. “No, you were not supposed to interact with anyone” A Voice said. It sounded exactly like the one from before. “You were supposed to stay to the task, you were supposed to go alone”, and that sudden my friend faded from view and my view was surrounded by Fog, everything was foggy, I couldn’t see anything but the foggy view, and then all of a sudden, the Black Figure surrounded me in the fog, as I in fear held up a torch, it looked at me in anger. “I told you to FIND THE MAP! And Bring it TO ME!” not keep it, and you failed me. Chapter 4 - The Map with The Location The Black figure now grew size in the shadow and covered everything around be black, all was black, I was standing on black, and the only thing glowing was my torch, the voice continued. “Hand me the map, or I shall cover this land in darkness.” I looked at the map in my inventory, thinking that if I give it to him, he would know where his powers are, and might use it to take over Everything, I couldn’t do that, I wouldn’t let him Then all of a sudden, a player which seemed to be a dead player, with lifeless eyes, and teeth that looked like it could cut wood before it even touched it Screamed in my face “GIVE ME THE MAP!”, as I screamed in horror, to blink and see myself in a quite forest with a few bunny’s surrounding me before hopping off. I looked around the forest to see any signs of the Shadowy Being that tormented me, but to find it him nowhere, all I saw was a sign which led to a bunch of signs surrounding a hut, which looked like a Witch Hut, but more modern. I went by this door, still in shock about the thing I saw, I knocked on the door, and it opened by itself, and No one was at the door. “This must be one of Shadows tricks!” I thought to myself as I backed away from the door, I could hear a disk playing, a nice melody was playing inside, as I began to think to myself, “The Devil never comes ugly, he always comes in disguise.” I backed away from the door more, and walked back to the forest when I heard a Shout from behind me. “Hey! What are you doing here leaving my door open” A Player said from behind me as I turned around to see a Player wearing built armor, that was Diamond and enchanted, but instead of it being a boy, it was a girl, and she looked mad. “You cannot just leave without paying.” She said. “What do you mean, I just knocked!” I said to her, I wasn’t fond of this new knock and pay rule, but it was nice to see a system going. “Look either pay with some gold, or pay with something valuable. I took out a Map which was glowing, but put it back in my inventory. “That Map, Was it golden!” She said, “Yes it was glowing, and what would you need it for!” I asked, hoping for her to be un-interested in it. “Well for once, the Winter Darkness is coming and when the winter darkness comes, Strays, Creepers, and Most Importantly, The Fallen Players will spawn and will be searching for anyone to turn into them, or kill.” “It will be simply cold, but that map could make my fire stay on forever, I could survive the apocyolapse that is coming, the apocalypse that is stated in the books.” And what book is that I asked, “The book is from a Village on the East” “P.S, those villagers are very needy, so you may have to show them something valuable.” Ok I said. Ok she said, “Now hand over the Golden Map”, huh I thought, “Was all that talk just a reason just for me to give you the map” I said, “No all of it is true!” I mean this thing is pretty worthy the way you told me all those things, but I guess you could have it, I reached over to give it to her and that was the moment, my vision began to look like I was on Acid Interstate, and then everything began to darken! Chapter 5 - The Map with The Location 2 A dark voice came out, the same one. “Listen You Player” “I only ask for one thing, and that is the MAP!, but I you will not give it to me, give it to her, she will pay your triple for the map, or else, watch her suffer, and you end up dying from the apocyolapse she was talking about” “Now give me my MAP!” I looked at the map, and looked at him, “No, You seem awful happy about this Map” “Give me it or I will destroy the village! And will make you see everything but light and happiness!” I reached out the Map and began to imitate as I was about to tear it in half, “Fine I’ll give you half!” “NOOOO NOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON’T” “THEN LEAVE!” I said! “Ok, Ok, but remember” “You still have the headset on, and if you want to see your world again without dying, then you know who to call!” Everything vanished, and I was back in the motion of giving it to her, and I stopped myself, and backed up and ran, “WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!” she yelled. I kept running, and running, It reminded me of where I should be, It reminded me of I should stay in my place, and in that moment, I knew where my next destination was, as I looked on the map, to see where a Yellow dot was, I knew that was the place he was looking for, and I began my journey! Category:Dramapasta Category:League Fighters Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:The Return of The First Administrator Category:Supernatural